


Clod of Dirt

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt by drabblewriter on LJ: Being Human US, Marcus, he's jealous of Bishop's affection for Aidan





	Clod of Dirt

Marcus let himself into his small - tiny, really - apartment, and thought again how there was only a little more time when he'd have that much space to himself. Soon Bishop wanted things to change; turning humans in quantity required safe places to foster the new fledglings, and Marcus was experienced. He would be given a stable of new vampires and expected to live with them in a large, drafty dormitory to manage them. He would be house mother to hordes of unruly newborns, still reeking of their human expectations.

It could be worse, he told himself. At least with a lot of them, Bishop won't be able to coddle every one.

Aidan had been special, right from the beginning. Marcus hadn't said anything about the clumsy and weepy young soldier Bishop seemed to enjoy clasping to his side and showing off. There had been other favourites, and inevitably they would fall out of favour or simply go make themselves useful. Aidan was at least hale and attractive, and could have easily turned half the new world just on his personal charms. The potential there was undisputed. Marcus just couldn't see the overawed unique glow that reflected in Bishop's eyes whenever the young vampire was near.

It wasn't sex. Bishop could have anyone - even have them and leave them without any knowledge of the event - and there was no specific desire in the way he handled Aidan. It was more paternal, but also very close like friendship. Aidan made Bishop feel young of mind as well as body. The pressures of leadership fled while teaching Aidan how to hunt and feed.

Marcus had been turned because he was a clerk in a judge's office. He hadn't been incidental, but he wasn't the main goal. The judge had been killed in a quiet, nearly-gentle twist of spine that would easily be mistaken for a fall. Marcus was taken simply because it aided the circumstances. He could have been influenced, but he might have accidentally contradicted what had to be believed a simple tragedy.

From the first, Marcus was careful to work at his new life. His determined personality and education made him want to know how to do more things, do them better than others around him. He took on extra responsibilities and asserted his influence gradually. He became a voice of sensible reason, and Bishop accepted his advice.

But Bishop didn't love him like Aidan or enjoy Marcus' company. Their leader saw him as a useful tool; one who was often the bearer of bad news and demands for action. Marcus was the one to oversee while Bishop and Aidan devoured tourists trapped on a bus like screaming kippers. Marcus was entrusted with cleaning up after their indulgences, never excused from any slips himself. Even if he had decided to emulate Aidan's erstwhile nobility, it was far too late to change his staid image.

When Aidan had slipped, it was like having every hope raised and dashed on a rocky shore. It would make Bishop happy to have Aidan return, but it would mean Marcus being pushed aside after such long, concerted devotion. Aidan was never skillful, relying more on his human charm than his vampire abilities. He couldn't cover his tracks any other way except killing, and was often too weak to do that properly. Marcus would sweep up behind Aidan's mishaps, playing dog catcher and garbage man all at once. He didn't even have a choice. He had to protect them all from exposure.

Scores of time spent following Bishop bred loyalty, desperate on his tongue. He wanted to think himself consistent and stalwart in the face of a mercurial leader's fancies. He wanted to take pride in his own standards of behaviour. Mostly, Marcus felt like a fool for not knowing it was the stupid, heedless defiance marking Aidan's every word that made him irresistible. Aidan would never be won, so Bishop would always move mountains in the attempt; in the background, Marcus would swallow his jealousy and follow orders.


End file.
